


Wild Things and Bedtime Rituals

by mimic_this



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Big Sister Bobbi, Comfort Toys, Crying, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Jemma, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Season/Series 02, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimic_this/pseuds/mimic_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way to explain the depths of her love for that little scientist. Months on from their first little encounter, Bobbi and Jemma have found theirselves in a nightly bedtime ritual of talking about feelings and endulging in storytime. [Sequel to 'Not Unwanted Attention' in the 'Lost and Found' series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Things and Bedtime Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beerbad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/gifts), [PanicMoon15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicMoon15/gifts), [Script_Savage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_Savage/gifts), [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



> So how I promised you all another story like a year ago. Sorry about that haha, I finally got enough ideas together to start a multi-chapter! ♪(┌・。・)┌ ~Thank you very much for all your patience and I hope you enjoy reading this.

There was a quiet knock on the door, just loud enough for her to register. Bobbi instinctually rose from her bed after a moment of bated hesitation, listening to the anxious whine that came from outside the bedroom. Then it went silent and footsteps began falling away from the door.

It took another hour before the cry came again, even more softly, followed by another knock which made the agent expect it could be one of the science twins and by the sounds of it, a weepy one; both of them never had a dominant manner when it came to asking for things, which very much worried the senior agent. The huntress took her time in answering the person as she judged the situation, listening for a third in the series of noises to confirm her belief. And it came. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. The knock’s volume matched its predecessor, steady, so if it was one of them; Definitely Jemma. Leo still had jitters in his hands from the accident which wasn’t conducive to making hand movements so steady without little echoes following of his hands own accord.

Something about the knowledge that Jemma was outside the room made Morse’s heart excite with joy in a way similar to the feeling one felt at Christmas; like this was a present of sorts, and it was really. Jemma enlightened her. That girl was the first thing she thought about when she woke up and the last thing before sleeping after their first ‘encounter’, and that hadn’t changed. She lived for these nights.

Bobbi padded across her bedroom floor and twisted the handle of the door gently in clammy palm, opening it into the warm glow of the room and confirming that indeed, it was her friend outside, _her little girl_ _if she dared enough to be honest to herself_. At least if what they had been doing since then said anything. Two month had passed, and she remained the constant touchstone to the rest of the organisation for Jemma.

The agent and the doctor had gotten themselves into a strict routine after Bobbi first tended to the littler side of Jemma. The scientist would come to her room at the end of tough days, although Bobbi wished she chose to do so more, and they would make sure she was feeling okay. They would talk about what happened with missions and if she had acclimatised to being back at the SHIELD base again before most importantly, allowing her to act as little as she wished without having the fear of someone finding out. She didn’t have to hide it around Bobbi anymore; she was safe with her, that’s all that mattered.

Bobbi grinned and tucked the scientist’s hair behind her ear.

“Ready for bed, titch?” She hummed, lips almost aglow with that same smile. She held out a hand to Jemma and the girl readily took it, following her into the room and shutting the door behind herself with a gentle kick of the foot. Morse rolled her eyes and turned back to lock it after her before ushering her over to the bed.

Before sitting, Bobbi took the cardigan Jemma had been holding close to her chest and unfolded it to produce her favourite rabbit, a story book (one of the blonde’s favourites she might add) and a diaper hidden at the very bottom. Again Bobbi had to suppress a roll of the eye. The day that Jemma became confident in her love of those things would be the day she saw May take a vacation. There really wasn’t anything to be ashamed about, that she understood now, after weeks of deliberation so she was baffled as to why Jemma was still fiercely protective over that little nuance.

Kicking her feet against the leg of the bed, Jemma had begun to chew at her lip by the time the agent returned, even though she knew the blonde wasn’t too fond of that little habit after last weeks disaster. She touched her lips where the skin had burst and winced. Seeing Bobbi, Jemma corrected herself and quickly slipped the pacifier she had tucked away in her pocket into her mouth. She started sucking steadily, allowing herself to indulge in her younger self without paying too much attention to the mild sting that accompanied each suck in. “Can you read it first.… Before we talk.” Jemma mumbled around the soother. The little scientist scooted back on the bed and allowed Bobbi to sit in front of her with her legs crossed, teasing the girl’s toes and making her giggle.

 _“Where the wild things are?_ Well I can’t deny you my favourite, now can I silly?” Bobbi chuckled. She pushed up from the pillowing below and kneed to the top of the bed where she propped herself up against the headboard, ushering Jemma to do so too. “I suppose I can make an exception, but just for tonight. Yeah? We really do have t’make sure you’re feeling good. I get worried when you go quiet on me.”

“I know- just want to listen to your voice for a bit.” Jemma chewed her lip nervously, making the pacifier protrude. She looked away and instead, made her bunny nod on her behalf. “Ben bunny does too. He says it’s been a really _really_ horrible day today.”

“Does he now? How so titch?”

“Mhmmm- he does.” She didn’t answer anymore once her gaze had come back around, simply shrugged. “He is brave though. Not like me… Fitz says I’m a pair of girl’s knickers.”

“He does now?” Bobbi tutted. “Well that was mean of him wasn’t it? And definitely not what I see. You know why?” Jemma shook her head and frowned before Bobbi pressed a lingering kiss against her forehead. “Cause I see a brave little girl, who’s _very_ smart and _very_ important to me.”

Jemma’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink and she hid her face in Bobbi’s side, very satisfied with the answer. She flopped an arm loosely around the woman’s front as she listened to her beautiful voice as it rumbled against her ear. She heard the book open with a quiver of paper and felt Bobbi move beneath her into a comfortable position before sliding her fingers across the first page of the story. “The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind.” She began. It lulled Jemma as Bobbi took time reading the story. She was a really good story teller, giving each character a unique voice which was for them and them only. The monsters had a gruffer tone all except the lady ones that sounded all squeaky in comparison. _“Oh please don’t go- we’ll eat you up- we love you so¬!”_

Jemma would giggle sleepily whenever they were the ones who spoke because the sound of their voices were so profound and grumbled that it didn’t sound like Bobbi at all. Of course, this made the agent pause momentarily each and every time as she would be too caught up in her girl’s happy expression to read any further. It had taken them a long time to get to this point, and she was more than content to admit she couldn’t ever think of what would happen if she had not entered Simmons’ room that night. Probably punching her knuckles raw over and over in the training facility.

There was a time when Bobbi thought she might have had feelings for Jemma, in that superficial way that was only for brief lovers, flames it could be called, but it became clear to her that she was starting to love her, the type where someone cared so deeply for the other that it forgoes that term and develops into something more.

 _“Now stop!_ Max said and sent the wild things off to bed without their supper. And Max the king of all wild things was lonely and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all.”

Jemma shivered and hugged Ben bunny closer to her, holding him under her chin to protect him from the Wild Things. Noticing this little change of heart, Bobbi sighed sadly and re-arranged them so Simmons now sat on her lap, tracing her porcelain-like finger over the words as she read them whilst drawing the edges of the pictures. Bobbi stroked her head with the free hand that wasn’t supporting the book and the little scientist soon became content again. She continued reading for what seemed like a life time, delving far into the storyline before noticing the petite weight of Jemma slump against her front and curl tight against her chest with ben bunny layed across her lap and a fist balled into her cotton shirt.

“…And into the night of his very own room where he found his supper waiting for him…” Bobbi finished quietly.

Jemma looked up at her with sleepy, teary eyes once the book closed beside her hip. She squirmed in Bobbi’s lap all nervous and unsure, looking terribly anxious that the story was coming to the end but the senior agent exuded a calm reassurance as she smoothed a hand across the shiny back cover of the book, and that seemed to make it okay. She didn’t need to be scared about what would happen after story time when Bobbi was around to make sure she was alright.

So as the book was placed to the side and Bobbi cooed to her softly with the final line, not needing any book to know the words, Jemma wasn’t scared. She felt her fair being stroked and felt her throat grow tight with emotion. “And it was still hot…”

“ _Hey_ \- hey kid, don’t look at me like that, everythin’s okay.”

Jemma’s lip wobbled and the blonde ceased her hushing in favour of hugging her little girl close to her chest, rocking her slowly. “I’m not leavin’ you hon, you don’t need to worry about that.”

“But you finished the story… Won’t we have to talk?”

“Yeah, we do. But I think you deserve a little nap first hunh? It’s been a big day and I can see you’re a little overwhelmed. _C’mon_. Why don’t we get you ready and we can talk later.”


End file.
